Wrong Well
by lily sone
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang go through the wrong well and end up in the 21st century what will happen when they meet up with a world wide computer hacker, with a boy friend that has a big jealousy problem. Espeshowly with Miroku around.
1. Where are we?

Disclaimer: Hey all. This is my second Inu fic so no flames plzz. Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or any one else. The only one I own is Adrianne and Todd.

Chapter 1: Welcome

By Adrianne Karrick

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"KAGOME!!" screamed Shipp as he ran and jumped into her arms, "DON'T LET HIM GET ME!"

"Come back here you runt!" yelled Inuyasha charging at him until he came to a sudden halt when they heard.

"HENTI!!!" 

SMACK

They all looked toward Miroku and Sango. To see Miroku with a handprint on his left cheek, and Sango sitting with he legs mumbling various things.

"AH! HA! HA! HA!" said Inuyasha while r o t g l h a o.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~(AN: r o t g l h a o means rolling ~ 

*on the ground laughing his ass *

~off.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome giving him a death glare, "What happened this time?"

"I was merely checking for firmness," said Miroku with a smile.

"Check on someone else." mumbled Sango.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Adrianne's time. 2003.

12:14 pm

Adrianne was still sleeping until a car horn woke her up she went in to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Adrianne was about 5'4" and look like an anorexic/insomniac. She had long red hair that went down to her waist, she had baby blue eyes, and her life and love was her computer. Adrianne was only 15 but had been living on her own for some time now. Her mother and father wanted nothing to do with her. And she had no problem with that because they weren't her real parents.

"I have got to get to sleep earlier." she walked over to her CD player and put in her favorite song. Brakish by Kitty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~(AN: I love Kitty)~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok time to get dress." she said as she rummaged through the piles of clothes, cd, and garbage. She pulled out a blue tank top and a pair of ripped shorts.

Once she had changed she walked over to the door and went out side to check out the weather, "Well I guess I could go for a walk," she said as she walk out and closed the door behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha's time

"Lets get going. We have to get out of here before the sun goes down." said Kagome as she help Sango into the well, " Inuyasha come on." she said as Miroku and Shippo jumped in.

"Why do I have to come?" he snarled while jumping down from a tree and walking over to the well.

"Because I said so."

"Well this is as far as I will go," he said as he jumped up and stood on the rim of the well.

Kagome quickly pushed him over the opening of the well and yelled, "SIT!!"

Inuyasha went flying in to the well.

"This isn't the shine we've come out of before." said Sango as she, Miroku, and Shippo all looked around as Inuyasha and Kagome appeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you think? I hope you liked It. Plzz review and no flames. The next chap will be up A-SAP.


	2. Your Big Opportunity

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!

Ok this is your big opportunity. If you want to be in this fic just put in a review and I will get you in this A-SAP. But I can only take so may for the towns people and such. Just put in ur review and say what you want to be.(^-^) later. 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Hey don't own n e 1 but Adrianne and Zach.

Chapter 3

By: Lily Sone

The Meeting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BANG!

BANG! 

BANG!

"Zach ! Get up!" Adrianne yelled as she walked in the door. She was standing in an apartment full of CDs, computer files, and a cute little puppy with a collar that read: Smerfit.

"I am up." Zach walked out in a pair of big black baggie pants and a shirt the said "The only reason some

People are alive

Is because it's illegal

To kill them!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go fix up the old wooden well in the forest today."

"WHAT!? Why don't you ever tell me these things?"

"Don't know. Let's go."

"Sigh. . . . Okay let's go."

They walked to the park and right before you got to the well. They heard people talking.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!" screamed Inuyasha.

"I'm not quite sure. But were ever we are I don't think we're in Kagome's time." said Miroku looking around at the trees and such.

"This says "In Memory Of The Millennium" she said as she read off a large stone with engraving.

"Umm. . . . Excuse me. But who are you?" Adrianne inquired. While pulling Zach through the bushes .

" Oh. Hello. I'm Kagome. This is Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and that with the ears is Inuyasha. When is it?"

"Well it's around 3:30pm." Zach answered as he looked at his watch..

"Heh. . . No I mean what year is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's 2004. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm from Fudal Japan." Inuyasha said with a grunt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well what did you think? Please Review.


End file.
